A Night to Never Forget
by Timon the great
Summary: A short time after the original, non-movie theater ending of 1 1/2 (3), Ma initially expresses concern to her son Timon on how things may be between them now that their lives have been changed after leaving their original predator-prone home. Late this night, however, this hero comes to realize how much his mother truly means to him with their deep but pure love for each other.
1. Part 1

**AN**: This is an idea I had thought about for a long while before typing this and had only begun doing so later last year. Expect that I will be uploading this chapter by chapter, slowly and that there will be more feeling to come from it as a warning. I will just mention three things and what to expect about this (but are more than welcome to skip to the content if you wish):

1\. I really feel that this is something that should've been shown on Timon's film, between him and his mother (who has been there for him since the very beginning), had it not been for the silhouette/movie theater scenes and Timon with Pumbaa/Simba throughout a good part of the film. So, I have had a lot of enthusiasm and encouragement writing this.

2\. Now, the romance genre is included in this son/mother relationship fic because of the intimacy that is apparent from their relationship, shown from the film. It is deep to very deep on this work, but No incest whatsoever.

3\. This is mainly in third person limited. From His own eyes/body, feelings, etc. _"- for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story!" _: )))

* * *

A Night to Never Forget

In the middle of the night, Timon wakes up on his large hammock to see Ma standing there in front of him. She seems to not be at ease.

"Hi Timmy."

Ma tells her son gently.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up at a bad time right now honey."

The only light shining on them is from the moonlight above, vividly lighting the area of the jungle paradise where they are at.

"What's going on Ma?"

Timon says in a waking tone and sits up on the border of his hammock.

"Oh, it's nothing serious, Timon. But I can't sleep right now. So I thought I would come over here for a short while to be with you since I was over there where Uncle Max is. But he's fast asleep. If you're too sleepy to stay awake right now, I'll let you go back to sleep."

Timon realizes quickly that his mother wants to be with him. So he does not want to displease her and also because he notices that something is bothering her inside. He cares enough, even this late in the night, in wanting to know what is distressing Ma.

"Oh no, Ma."

He says calmly.

"You can stay here with me if you want to. It's not like I haven't gotten any sleep at all tonight, you know."

He gives her an assuring smile with his hands together over his lap and still trying to wake up.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Ma beams. She then sits on the other side of the comfortable but sturdy hammock opposite from where Timon is sitting, but still right next to him with her hands laid on her sides.

Timon yawns briefly and then turns to his mother who is now sitting next to him on his right side.

"You seem to be bugged by something. Are you feeling all right Ma?"

Timon asks with concern.

"Well, as I said, I wanted to come over and be with you for right now, honey."

Ma replies a little tensely, in which Timon senses, but she continues.

"But I feel better now that I'm here."

She turns to him, smiling.

"But it's just..., well, I've been thinking about how things are going to be between us now that you've become so well-liked around the colony and at the Pride lands with Simba, and we're now living in this paradise. This home isn't like it was where we were so used to living in."

Ma explains.

"I mean, I'm very happy that you've done great things for all of us and that we're living in a much better place, Timon. But I feel that with everything going on in your life now... Well..., I guess I'm still not use to seeing you like this, since you left the colony to find what you were looking for."

Timon is wide awake now.

It seems that after what Ma has just told him, she does feel better. Though, he remains silent with just the sounds of the jungle persisting around them, and looks at the area in front of him for a moment to scratch his bright red moonlit hair, while carefully thinking about Ma's words.

Timon already knows extremely well that his mother loves him very much and has been there for him since his beginning, and doesn't want to ever let go of him.

He also thinks about how it would be when Ma becomes old enough that she would need him to help take care of her, and Uncle Max. That is, in the back of his mind, if Max is still alive by then.


	2. Part 2

"You know that I'll never abandon you, Ma."

He begins to truthfully say with a confident tone.

"You're my own mother. And, while I'm here with you and the colony, I'll still spend time and look after you. Just like you've always done for me, since I was born."

Timon puts his right arm over his mother's shoulder with a caring smile and looks directly into her eyes.

"I'm thankful to be your son and I love you with all that I am."

As Timon says this, he notices Ma begins to finally relax as he continues.

"I know you sometimes love to hug me until I'm choking and not breathing, and mess with my hair until I can't stand it anymore. But you'll always be my mom and I can surely live with that. I mean... I should be able to now, if I have made it this far in my life. You know..."

He moves his eyes down to the side for a moment.

"Alive... And still sane, I think."

Timon chuckles and nearly laughs in amusement from hearing what he has just said while very briefly moving his head to look down, slightly embarrassed.

He also notices that his mother chuckles at the same time he does too, but only somewhat.

Timon then looks directly back at Ma and pats her shoulder for just a second.

"Ya know. You've really got nothing to worry about, Ma. This is a perfect place for all of us..."

He pauses when a concerning thought comes into his mind.

"You do like living here in our new home. Am I right?"

He asks his mother with an initially small sense of concern on the matter.

"Of course I do, Timmy!"

Ma quickly replies, almost sputtering out her words, but with an open smile while Timon looks at her with an almost blank expression after hearing her response.

"I'm sorry if I made you get concerned about me right now, but I really am, and it's true that we're all safe and living well here just like you've said. This _is_ a great place and... Well... I do love you, honey."

She continues.

"You really have come a long way Timon and I always knew you would make me happy no matter what. But you are my very special son and hero to all of us. You did do the right thing and I am very happy and thankful because of everything you've done for us, sweetie."

Hearing this from his mother, Timon senses and acknowledges sincerity and complete honesty from her.

Ma looks directly into her adult son's eyes after saying this and touches the bottom of his dark-toned right hanging down ear, before putting her arm below his shoulder and rubs his fur for a second where his five back markings are.

"My Timmy. My sweet son..."

She said softly and continuing to smile warmly at him.

Timon feels serenity settling in him now from his mother. He smiles warmly at her too and gently says:

"Oh, well, thank you Ma. It feels really good hearing those words from you. And... I love ya too."

He slightly but caringly rubs the fur on his mother's shoulder as well for a second.

A few seconds later while their eyes continue to make contact and deeply smiling at each other, Ma then moves her left hand to caress the back of Timon's head and very thin, beautifully long neck.

He lays his dark-tip hands on the surface of the hammock, kneeling, along with his and his mother's tail laying out behind each other on it. His face begins to brighten as great warmth grows in his body as his biological mother's deep love envelopes him and he can no longer move his eyes from her.

While verbal silence continues between them, they continue to smile deeply at each other.

With both humanized meerkats now completely relaxed, Timon closes his eyes while raising his head and lowering his shoulders, slowly in submission to his mother's love and gives out a sigh of feeling from his mouth.

She continues to affectionately rub the back of his head at the bottom of his red point-like hair line and his soft and smooth, thin neck.

He has never felt this much love from her in the form of physical affection, before.


	3. Part 3

Timon slowly moves his head forward due to the deep physical affection coming from Ma and she sets her hands along the bottom sides of his wide mouth, lovingly supporting her son's head with them.

Timon slowly opens his eyes looking directly into Ma's, feeling inside himself as being born once more, with a very loving smile and his dark-colored eyelids halfway open.

Ma gently moves her humanized meerkat fingers down to the top of Timon's human like neck, tender to touch. Just under his back hairline briefly rubbing and lovingly squeezing it and then pulls him up next to the bottom of her face, nearly nose to nose, stretching his neck.

He cannot help but swallow as his mother rubs him on this part of his body.

Ma slowly and very lovingly kisses her adult son on his forehead above his black eyebrows which creates a light, lovely smacking sound and then continues to affectionately rub and a few times, gently massage his soft neck below his vividly red point-like hairline on the back of his head. Bringing him into mild ecstasy.


	4. Part 4

While the peaceful sounds of the jungle continue around the humanized mother and son meerkats, Timon closes his eyes once more, lightly moaning in deep feeling inside him and exhales once from his mouth, while his mother continues to hold her son's head in her hands and rubs it very gently for a moment longer.

"Oh..."

Timon moans slightly louder, but still softly for a second in a very deep feeling of affection from the slow, gentle rubbing of Ma's hands on his head and neck, while his mouth remains open.

A moment later, his mother gently pulls his head to top of her chest, not wanting to harm her biological son, but still almost suffocates him in her chest fur. Timon, however, does not mind. For he is in the paradise of selfless love.

* * *

Timon realizes why Ma has come to wake him up this night and that he can never leave her for good in his life to live permanently with Pumbaa and Simba in the Pride Lands.

He always knows that she will never betray or hurt him in any way and that Ma will always be there and never forsake him, her very own son. He realizes now that he is surely born from her.

Ma's presence is what truly brings the very best out of Timon, and he is always thankful inside for that.

She givingly rewards her son Timon with very deep and a longing physical affection to him, as a result of his bravery, determination and care to find and bring his mother and his meerkat colony to the Promised Land, in the end.

* * *

'Oh, people are always going to wonder why I have issues...'

Timon thinks in the back of his mind while his mother continues to hold him on her chest.

'But I guess now it's a good thing... It's gotta be!'

He tells himself inside with a joyful heart. Though, a moment later:

'You will never leave me, Ma. I'll always love you. I always have.'


	5. Final

**A/N**: It's been almost a year since I've updated this work, and my mind has now moved onto newer Timon ideas in the past several months. Therefore, I have decided to complete this fic with Part 5 being the final one to show to the world now before any more time passes by of not showing the rest of this creation of mine.

* * *

"You are okay, Timon. I love you, very, very much."

Ma softly tells her beautifully comical-looking son while still holding onto his head.

A moment later, Timon raises himself from Ma and slowly opens his eyes, making eye contact to his mother once again. Ma holds one hand on the back of her son's smooth, vivid red hair and gently strokes it for a moment longer, before setting it on his relaxed shoulder after slowly caressing the back of his ears and neck along the way with her fingers.

Timon, with the loving feelings still very strong in his body, lets out a deep but gentle breath and sigh of pleasure from his mouth, showing his string of comical-looking upper teeth at the same time.

He gently swallows once more with his neck responding by his throat making a slight sound and the sides of his neck slightly move in and then back to normal, while his mother touches and rubs him on this part of his body with her hands and he remains completely relaxed.

He is now almost completely sure that Ma does feel his body positively react to the caressing she is giving him and continues to do so by also gently rubbing the sides of his belly area where his five tan markings are on his back.

His eyelids lower again and his black pupils enlarge somewhat and a tear of content leaves one of his slightly bulging eyes.

Ma sees the tear about to leave his eye and she uses her right hand to gently wipe it from the bottom of his eyelid, where a thin eyelash lays, with her fingers while he closes his eyes before opening them again. His loving smile, along with his mother's, remains.

After a moment later, he then slowly opens his mouth, fully showing his comical teeth and gently says:

"Oy... You're not going to mess with my hair this time, Ma? You have got to be kidding me..."

He looks at ius/i with a smile for a moment.

Timon's mother laughs softly when she hears this and replies:

"Why would I not be, Timmy?"

Timon senses that Ma always knows since he, her very own son being born, has a perfectly unique sense of humor.

They continue to lovingly smile at each other. Both with an open mouth.

Timon moves his hands up to the sides of his mother's head next to her beige cheek and affectionately places them on it and lightly rubs them with his dark colored fingers.

Ma allows him to do so and Timon leaves them there for a moment longer and then moves his head next to Ma's, relaxing his shoulders and moving his head outward to kiss her slowly on the side and causes a very light smacking sound.

His mother gently lays her fingers on his neck as he kisses her on the side of her head. Timon deeply feels Ma's touch just below his head for a brief moment as he lovingly kisses her.

Ma then moves him to just in front of each others' lovely meerkat noses and he looks directly into her beautiful green eyes. Ma gives Timon a lovingly confident and assuring smile and uses her left hand to stroke the back of his red hair down and caress him all the way down to his shoulders once more.

Timon closes his eyes and gently sighs outward from his mouth just in front of Ma. She, however, does not mind this and then gently brushes the rims of his drooping, black outside-facing ears with her fingers while supporting his head in them, facing away from his body where he also feels the opposite sides of them brushing his thin neck as they hang down in between it as well.

Timon moves back in front of his mother and lays his hands down on his lap and he continues to look into his mother's eyes and happily sighs a moment later.

"Oh, Ma... How would I be without you..."

Ma chuckles and takes a hold of her adult son's right hand in front of her and holds it in hers and gently rubs it.

"You know you'll always be my Timon. My son and hero."

Ma lovingly smiles.

Timon smiles very deeply to her and moves his left hand to place on top of his mother's that she has on top of his other one.

He fully realizes now what a very wonderful mother he has of his own who truly loves him for who he is ever since he first saw her in the beginning of his life.

For a moment, Timon thinks about the fact that he may very well be a momma's boy. But for all that he has done for his friends, family and colony, he fully accepts it, if it is so.

He now knows that even his colony, who initially has despised him in the beginning, respects him for what he has done after leaving them once. But he looks on them, just as he looks on his friends.

A moment later after looking at each other once more and hands together, they let go and Ma then moves to lay her head on top of Timon's masculine chest line and firmly wraps her arms around her son's tall, somewhat slender body. Leaving his arms and hands free where his fingers lay on the sides of the hammock and she puts one hand on the back of his head while slowly kissing him on the bottom of it below his wide mouth.

She then sinks her head into his very soft, beige chest fur above his tuft line and closes her eyes, feeling his warm, comforting heart beat.

Timon looks down at his mother whose head is laying on his chest with a deeply loving smile and slowly but affectionately wraps his arms around her. After he does so, Ma moves her head up to just above her son's chest line and light-colored fur on it to see her son's deeply sincere smile and face close to hers. Along with his large black nose and his heroically and human-like relaxed shoulders and neck.

Timon puts one hand on the back of his mother's head and opens his mouth which makes a very gentle sound and softly tells her with a very comforting and warm breath that covers her:

"Thank you Ma, for everything. I'm so happy and thankful that you're my own mother. But, ya need not have any worries at all. Okey dokey?"

He slowly continues.

"Because. Well. I love you, very much too... You know?"

Timon keeps a loving mild open-mouth smile while showing his beautifully comical upper-teeth to her afterward and caringly rubs the fur on the back of her head a few times as his mother's smile deepens and becomes hopeful. Showing that she fully acknowledges her son's love and sincerity. He then moves his head down to kiss his mother gently on her forehead and both of them close their eyes as he does so. He then lays the side of his head on top of Ma's for a moment.

He returns to looking at her once again and says:

"I have a feeling everything's going to be just fine, Ma. You'll see. I'm right here for you."

Timon lowers the bottom of his head on top of Ma's as he says this and with one hand on the back of it, rubs it for a moment with both of them now fully embracing each other on the middle of his large hammock.

He closes his eyes and gently sighs out of deep true love for his mother and another tear falls from his eyes and onto the orange hair of Ma's head.

A moment later, Timon looks up and briefly open his eyes and warmly smiles at us for a few seconds before he moves his head down and continues to hold Ma tightly in his arms. This time, tighter than Ma's arms are wrapped around his body.

A short while of time later, both of them fall asleep together head to head in their loving embrace, for the rest of the night.


End file.
